


plead

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Slade Wilson Is A Bad Father Oh God Slade What Are You Doing, VERY UNDERAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: “I want to see my son,” Slade says softly. “Isn’t that enough?”
Relationships: Joseph Wilson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	plead

**Author's Note:**

> noncontober day 16: incest! kinktober day 16: forced to beg  
> hehehe

“Ma’s going to come home soon,” Joey protests. Slade’s heavy arms bracket him, his father’s shadow blocking the sun from the patio. Joey looks away towards the floor, heat in his face. He can feel Slade shifting closer, one hand tipping his face up.

“No she isn’t,” Slade murmurs. “She’ll be gone another thirty minutes at least. She went to the grocery, remember?”

Joey makes a face. He has to work to get his hands between him and Slade’s chest so he can sign properly. “What do you want?”

“I want to see my son,” Slade says softly. “Isn’t that enough?” He closes the gap and Joey’s hands are squashed between them, rendering him practically unable to communicate. Slade’s rough palm cradles his cheek. He smells familiar, even though he stopped smoking after Joey lost his voice. Joey leans into him, and Slade is right. It _is_ good to see him.

Joey knows what comes next. His father calls it “showing his love.” He insists on it, so Joey lets him, and it _does_ feel good. Even if he’s not allowed to tell Addie. He lurches forward, grabbing onto Slade’s forearms to get the height he needs to kiss his father through the beard. Joey can feel him smile as he pushes his tongue into his mouth.

Slade lets out a low . . . growl. It’s weird but also almost exciting as hands grab his hips and push him against the wall. Joey squirms until Slade glares at him, bracing his forearm against Joey’s chest to undo his belt with a few clinking noises.

“Do you have to?” Joey asks. Slade’s penis is _weird._ Slade doesn’t listen, like usual.

“You’ll feel good, Jo, I promise,” he murmurs. A hand gropes at Joey’s crotch and it _does_ feel good, in a weird way. He makes noise and moves forward, trying to grind against Slade’s palm. Slade makes a low noise, fumbling with the zipper on Joey’s jeans so he can get closer – so Joey’s legs can shake and he can make more noise. Ma isn’t home so he can be as loud as he wants.

Joey feels hot with embarrassment as Slade pulls his jeans down to his knees, but Slade doesn’t seem to mind. His hand wraps around Joey’s penis, and it feels _good_ , much better than Joey knows how to do as it begins to move. Slade seems to be feeling good, because he’s hard, too. Much bigger and more _red_ than Joey is.

Slade comes closer. Joey doesn’t know what he’s going to do with it so he shivers and tries to squirm away. Slade’s hand just moves faster. Joey feels something hot against his thigh. Hot and _hard_. He doesn’t dare look down as the fleshy head slides slickly between his thighs.

“You’re so good, Jo,” Slade murmurs. Joey squints eyes open that he did not know he had been closing. Slade is smiling at him, moving his hand. He moves his own hips, his penis rubbing between Joey’s thighs in a strange feeling. It bumps up to touch Joey’s penis, head to head, and all Joey can do is marvel at how _small_ he is compared to his father.

Slade wraps his hand around the both of them, moving his hips and his hand and it’s so _hot_ and so _good_ and all Joey can do is brace his hands against the wall and make so much noise that Ma would come running if she were home.

When he looks back at Slade he is smiling and leaning in to kiss him again, smelling of aftershave, the front of Joey’s shirt and the skin between his thighs wet and sticky.


End file.
